1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a storage battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage battery pack for supplying power to an electrical appliance is charged by a charging device.
The following technique has been proposed: when abnormality occurs in a battery pack including a secondary battery, the battery pack, in which abnormality occurs, is made unusable and internally connected to a dummy resistor so that the energy stored in the secondary battery is forced to discharge (see, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-251104). Also, the following technique has been proposed: when abnormality occurs in a predetermined battery cell in an assembled battery in which secondary battery cells are connected in parallel, the battery cell is blocked from a charge/discharge circuit and is connected to a discharge circuit so that unnecessary capacity (electrical energy) of the battery cell is removed (see, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-182890).